Dream in the Dark
by sweetheartklaroline
Summary: Es geht um die Urfamilie und ihre Abenteuer in New Orleans [Pairings:] Caroline & Klaus # Hayley & OC # Klaus & OC # Elijah und Katherine
1. Prolog

Noch ein weiteres Projekt, an dem ich gerade arbeite. Es geht um die Urvampire und das was sie in New Orleans erleben. Außer den Charaktern aus dem Spin-Off kommen auch noch einige aus The Vampire Diaries, so wie ein paar die ich mir ausgedacht habe dazu. Würde mich natürlich auch wieder über Reviews freuen. Aber kurz noch etwas zu dem erdachten Charakter den ihr gleich kennenlernen werdet.

Die Dame hört auf den schönen Namen, _Celine D'Aubigne_, und ist wie der Name schon sagen dürfte Französin. Sie wuchs schon von klein auf, in ärmeren Verhältnissen auf, bis sie schließlich im noch relativ zarten Alter von 15 Jahren, beide Elternteile an eine der zahlreichen Pestepidemien in und um Paris verlor. Von da an saß sie, noch ärmer als davor auf der Straße, denn Verwandte hatte sie in der Stadt keine. Dennoch lernte Celine schnell sich an das Leben auf der Straße anzupassen, wo sie sich mit betteln und auch kleineren Diebstählen über Wasser hielt.

Ihr Aussehen verdankt Celine übrigens, der französischen Schauspielerin _Clemence Poesy_, die dem ein oder anderen von euch vielleicht noch von den Harry Potter Filmen her bekannt sein könnte.

wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen :)

_**20. August 1572, Paris**_

Hungrig und vielleicht auch etwas erschöpft, schleppte sie sich durch die Straßen. Nicht das sie sonst mehr Erfolg beim betteln oder auch stehlen hatte, aber heute war ihre Ausbeute besonders mager ausgefallen. Nachdem sie beinahe den ganzen Tag über durch die Stadt gelaufen und sich an ihren üblichen Plätzen aufgehalten hatte, in der Hoffnung vielleicht, einem unaufmerksamen Edelmann ein bisschen Kleingeld aus der Tasche entwenden zu können, oder auf dem Markt vielleicht, in einem geeigneten Moment wenigstens unbemerkt etwas trockenes Brot oder auch etwas Obst ergattern zu können. Doch das einzige was sie an diesen Tag, mit ihrer sonst doch eigentlich ziemlich gerissenen Taktik, abbekommen hatte, war nicht viel mehr als ein einfacher Apfel gewesen, den die gerade mal einundzwanzig jährige so hungrig wie sie gewesen war, bis auf das Kerngehäuse abgenagt hatte.

Nun würde es jedoch bald dunkel werden, was bedeutete, dass es so langsam Zeit wurde, sich auf die Suche nach einen geeigneten Platz zu begeben, an dem sie, die wenn auch nicht besonders kalte Sommernacht verbringen würde. Normalerweise suchte sie sich zu diesem Zweck immer ein gemütliches Plätzchen, in einem der vielen Häuser, der etwas reichern Bewohner von Paris, bevorzugt in den relativ sauberen Kellerräumen, welche der Blondine nicht nur im Winter bei Eis und Schnee, sondern auch bei Regen und sonstigem Unwetter immer einen trockenen und vor allem warmen Unterschlupf boten.

Da die Luft heute jedoch besonders angenehm war und nur ein laues Lüftchen wehte, reichte Celine auch eine einfache Gasse oder ein anderes ruhiges Flecken, etwas außerhalb der Stadt, um sich etwas ausruhen zu können. Doch solange die Nachtwächter noch nicht unterwegs waren, ergab sich vielleicht immer noch eine Chance, wenigstens irgendetwas Essbares zu ergattern. Mit wachsamen Augen schleppte die junge Französin sich weiter durch die Straßen. Obwohl ihre Füße vom vielen laufen schon längst beinahe unerträglich schmerzten, gab sie die Hoffnung noch längst nicht auf, heute einmal weniger mit leerem Magen schlafen gehen zu müssen.

Doch egal wie sehr sie sich auch umschaute, niemand schien heute auch nur etwas Mitleid mit ihr zu haben, was jedoch nichts war, was die Blondine nach all den Jahren, die sie nun schon auf der Straße lebte und in denen sie auch selbst für sich sorgen musste, nicht auch irgendwie gewohnt gewesen wäre. Nicht selten erntete sie beim betteln sogar den ein oder anderen missbilligenden Blick, oder wurde dabei sogar beschimpft und mit Abfall beworfen, wenn sie nicht gerade beim stehlen erwischt und verfolgt wurde. Müde setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, und machte sich schließlich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Nachtlager. Sie musste sich dringend etwas ausruhen, wenn sie morgen erneut ihr Glück versuchen und dieses Mal mehr Erfolg haben wollte.

Langsam schleppte sie sich in eine der dunkleren Seitenstraßen, in denen es schon so dunkel war, das man nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte, und in welche sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nur noch selten ein Mensch verirrte. Sie hatte nicht vor ihr hierzubleiben, doch es war eine Abkürzung die sie schon oft benutzt hatte, um schneller von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen. Es machte ihr auch nichts aus, das sie kaum sehen konnte, wohin sie ihre schmerzenden Füße setzte, immerhin wusste sie genau, wo sie entlang gehen musste. Wenn man schon eine bestimmte Zeit auf der Straße zu Hause war, lernte man automatisch beinahe jeden Winkel seiner Umgebung kennen und wusste nach einer Weile auch wo man sich gefahrlos aufhalten konnte, und vor allem um welche Plätze man am besten einen großen Bogen machen sollte. Ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt, waren ihr die Schritte, die ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit folgten und langsam näher zu kommen schienen, zuerst überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht, wo Celine sie deutlich hinter sich auf dem alten Kopfsteinpflaster vernehmen konnte.

Erschrocken blieb die junge Französin stehen und drehte sich langsam in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Sie musste ihre Augen leicht zusammen kneifen, um überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können, aber sie war sich trotzdem sicher die Umrisse einer anderen Person, am anderen Ende der kleinen Gasse erkennen zu können.

Inzwischen war nun mehr fast ein ganzes Jahrhundert vergangen, in denen er jede einzelne Spur von Katerina verfolgt hatte, um sich endlich an ihr rächen zu können. Doch bisher war ihm die dunkelhaarige Schönheit, immer irgendwie ein paar Schritte voraus gewesen, sodass es ihr immer wieder aufs Neue auch gelungen war, ihm wieder zu entkommen. Aber Niklaus musste zugeben, dass ihm dieses Katz und Maus Spiel durchaus gefiel. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er sie irgendwann doch noch erwischen würde, er konnte warten, selbst wenn es noch viele Jahrhunderte dauern würde. Denn eines hatten sie beide und das war Zeit. Bis es jedoch soweit war, übte sich der Urvampir mehr oder weniger in Geduld.

Beinahe ziellos war er am frühen Abend durch die Straßen von Paris gelaufen, auf der Suche nach einem leichtgläubigen Opfer, an dessen Ader er seinen quälenden Hunger stillen konnte. Dennoch amüsierte er sich viel mehr an der Unwissenheit der Stadtbewohner, denn diese hatten im Gegenzug zu ihm und seinen beiden Halbgeschwistern noch keine Ahnung davon, dass viele von ihnen bereits in wenigen Tagen ihre Leben verlieren würden. In ziemlich genau drei Tagen, stand der Stadt und ihrer Umgebung ein wahres Blutbad bevor, ein Gemetzel von unbeschreiblichen Ausmaßen und doch ein Fest für übernatürliche Wesen wie ihn und seine Familie. Nicht nur er, sondern auch sein älterer Bruder Elijah war sich sicher, dass dieses Massaker von unschätzbaren Ausmaßen auch andere Vampire anziehen würde. Da sich die letzten Hinweise auf den Verbleib von Katerina jedoch als falsch herausgestellt hatten, hoffte er natürlich, das auch sie sich von all dem bevorstehenden Elend, der Angst und vor allem der Panik der Menschen angezogen fühlen und sich ihm zeigen würde.

Allerdings bestand auch immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie wie so oft bereits wusste was er geplant hatte und sich deshalb weiterhin lieber nur im Hintergrund aufhalten würde. Er hasste es wirklich, immer wieder nur erahnen zu können, wo sich dieses verfluchte dunkelhaarige Weib aufhielt und in welche Himmelsrichtung sie als nächstes verschwinden würde. Noch immer mehr oder weniger amüsiert wanderte sein Blick nach allen Seiten, bis er vor sich schließlich eine junge blonde Frau erblickte. Zwar hatte sie ihm nur ihren schmalen Rücken zu gewandt, aber es war deutlich erkennbar das sie noch sehr jung und wohl auch sehr hübsch sein musste. Doch das war noch nicht alles was Niklaus anhand ihrer Rückseite erkennen konnte. Er erkannte auch das sie wohl auf der Straße leben musste, ihr Äußeres wirkte längst nicht so gepflegt wie das einer feinen Dame oder wie das einer Person die sich wenigstens das notwendigste leisten konnte. Ihre Kleider waren schmutzig und teilweise auch eingerissen oder hatten sogar Löcher. Es bestand wirklich kein Zweifel daran, dass sie das perfekte Opfer für ihn war. Einsam und allein, wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht einmal jemand vermissen, wenn sie nicht mehr auf dieser schönen Welt wandeln würde.

Er folgte ihr eine Zeit lang, wobei ihm natürlich nicht entging wie müde sie wirkte. Das arme Ding musste seit Stunden auf den Straßen unterwegs gewesen sein. Fast bewunderte er sie dabei sogar, für ihren doch recht beachtlich starken Überlebenswillen, aber so geschafft wie sie war, würde sie eine längere Flucht vor ihm, wohl nicht besonders lange durchhalten können, zumal er ohnehin viel schneller war und sie sowieso mit Leichtigkeit einholen würde.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sein Opfer schließlich in einer der vielen kleinen dunkleren Gassen verschwand. Er musste unweigerlich grinsen, wie viel einfacher wollte sie es ihm bitte noch machen? Es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel und er hätte sie vielleicht doch noch einfach laufen lassen, weil es ihm eigentlich viel lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er sie hätte noch etwas jagen können.

Mehr oder weniger geduldig blieb er für einen Moment stehen und schloss seine Augen. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihr Herz schlug und dabei ihr warmes Blut durch jede noch so kleine Arterie und die Venen ihres Körpers pumpte. Nik entschied sich dafür ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung zu lassen, bevor er ihr weiter folgen und sie sich schließlich schnappen würde.

Celine spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper verteilte und ihr Herz zu rasen begann, während ihr Blick noch immer starr, auf dem vom Schein der letzten Sonnenstrahlen beleuchteten Umriss lag, welcher zu ihrem Erschrecken immer näher kam, direkt auf sie zu. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich ihre noch immer müden Beine dazu bewegen konnte weiter zu laufen und das so schnell sie konnte. Schon fast panisch vor Angst beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie schließlich zu laufen begann, so schnell es jedenfalls möglich war. Denn es war gar nicht so einfach um sein Leben zu laufen, wenn man nicht einmal sehen konnte wo man eigentlich hintrat.

Noch immer konnte sie deutlich hören, wie die Schritte ihres Verfolgers immer näher kamen. Doch die Blondine zwang sich weiter zu laufen, irgendwie musste sie es schaffen die Person hinter sich abzuschütteln. Hastig versuchte die junge Französin ihre letzten Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren, um wenigstens zunächst bis zum Ende der kleinen Seitenstraße zu kommen, denn von dort aus war es nicht mehr weit, bis sie schließlich die nächste noch relativ hell erleuchtete Straße erreichen würde.

Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen, nahm der Urvampir erneut die Verfolgung seines Opfers auf. So einfach wie sie, hatte es ihm schon lange keines seiner zahlreichen Opfer mehr gemacht. Dennoch ließ Niklaus sie in dem Glauben, das sie ihm tatsächlich entkommen konnte und genoss stattdessen das Gefühl der Überlegenheit, welche er der kleinen gegenüber besaß. Es bereitete ihm sogar eine Menge Spaß, ihr dabei zu zusehen, wie sie versuchte mit dem letzten Rest an Kräften, die ihr Körper noch besaß, vor ihm davon zu laufen. Aber er hatte es auch nicht eilig und konnte darauf warten bis sie vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen würde, sofern sie auf ihrer Flucht vor ihm nicht schon früher ins Stolpern geraten würde. Kurz darauf wurde seine Geduld auch schon belohnt, in dem die Blondine tatsächlich über ihre eigenen schlanken Beine stolperte und der Länge nach auf dem Boden landete.

Mühsam versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurichten, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, das sie kaum noch dazu in der Lage war, so schwach wie sie von ihrem, für seine Verhältnisse doch recht kurzem Fluchtversuch war. Genau darauf hatte er nur gewartet, nun war sie ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Nun war er es welcher seine Schritte beschleunigte, um es endgültig zu Ende zu bringen.

Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst und Entsetzen, musste die junge Frau mit ansehen wie ihr Verfolger mit schnellen Schritten immer näher kam. Warum hatte sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt über ihre eigenen Beine stolpern müssen. Was er wohl mit ihr tun würde? Sie wagte kaum auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken darüber zu verschwenden.

Je näher die Gestalt auf sie zu kam, umso schlechter konnte sie ihn noch erkennen. Celine wusste, dass die Person männlich war, sie konnte es deutlich an seinen Schritten hören.

Vorsichtig ging der Urvampir langsam vor seinem Opfer in die Knie. Er konnte förmlich spüren wie verängstigt die Kleine war, doch ihr Schicksal war ihm vollkommen egal. Solange wie er seinem unglaublichen Verlangen nach ihrem Blut nachgeben konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er sie blitzschnell wieder auf ihre wackligen Beine und schaute ihr erneut in die Augen, während er dabei versuchte dem Geruch ihres Bluts zu widerstehen.

Er konnte ihre Furcht deutlich darin erkennen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte er, ob es nötig sein würde sie zu manipulieren, damit sie nicht um Hilfe schreien würde. Aber noch während er darüber nachdachte, traf ihn plötzlich ein Schlag mitten in seine empfindlichsten Teile. Doch es war nicht der Schmerz, welcher ihn darauf merklich zusammen zucken ließ, sodass er sein Opfer mit einem mal los lassen musste. Vielmehr war es der Überraschungsmoment der Niklaus dazu zwang, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie sich währen würde, womit dieser eindeutig auf der Seite der jungen Französin lag.

Denn diese nutze ihre zweite Chance, drehte sich um und verschwand ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal nach ihm umzudrehen. Wütend schaute Klaus ihr nach, ließ sie jedoch trotzdem entkommen, immer hin war der Abend und auch die Nacht noch lange nicht vorbei. Also noch genug Zeit um ein anderes Opfer zu finden. Außerdem würde es schließlich nur noch wenige Tage dauern, bis es genug wehrlose Verletzte geben würde.

_**24. August 1572, Paris**_

Mit einem verschlagenen grinsen auf den Lippen, beobachtete Klaus gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Halbgeschwistern, Elijah und Rebekah, vom Fenster eines Gebäudes aus, das Treiben unter ihnen auf der Straße. Sein älterer Bruder hatte ihm nicht zu viel versprochen. Unter ihnen wütete eine wahre Welle aus Gewalt und auch Zerstörung. Überall lagen schwer verletzte, aber auch bereits tote Menschen auf dem Boden, während andere gerade erst auf brutalste Art und Weise getötet wurden. Doch dieses Massaker war noch längst nicht vorbei, sondern hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Er schloss seine Augen und atmete gierig die stickige Sommerluft, vermischt mit dem Geruch vom Blut der vielen geopferten Protestanten ein. Deren angsterfüllte Schreie sicher bis weit draußen vor den Toren der Stadt zu hören sein mussten. Es mochte wahrlich eine schreckliche Tragödie für Paris und seine Bewohner sein, doch für ihn und seine Geschwister war es dagegen eine Nacht, die nicht schöner hätte sein können.

„Nik...bitte lass uns endlich nach unten auf die Straße gehen...ich sterbe schon fast vor Hunger...", scherzte die junge blonde Frau neben ihm, und warf ihrem großen Bruder dabei einen bittenden Blick zu.

Doch dieser ignorierte das betteln seiner jüngeren Schwester und ließ stattdessen weiter seinen Blick über das Elend unter ihnen schweifen. Denn noch immer hatte der Urvampir die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass dieses Blutbad von unwahrscheinlichen Ausmaßen auch Katerina angelockt haben könnte.

Suchend ließ er schließlich seinen Blick über die Dächer der Stadt schweifen.

„Rebekah hat recht, von hier aus wirst du sie nie erwischen...", meldete sich sein älterer Bruder Elijah, schließlich auch noch zu Wort.

Dieser gab es zwar nicht offen zu, doch im Gegensatz zu seinen jüngeren Bruder, wünschte er sich, dass die dunkelhaarige Schönheit sich überall aufhalten würde, nur nicht hier. Er wusste, das Niklaus sie finden und töten würde, sollte er sie tatsächlich hier an treffen können.

Zwar hielt der meist ziemlich gelassene junge Mann, zu seinem Halbbruder, hätte jedoch auch alles Mögliche dafür getan, um die junge Frau vor seinem nach Rache schreienden Bruder zu beschützen.

Allerdings erntete er dieses Mal nur einen ärgerlichen Blick von seinem Bruder, obwohl dieser natürlich ganz genau wusste wie Recht er mit seinen Worten hatte.

„Von mir aus...", knurrte er, während er seinen Blick erneut nach unten richtete.

Aber irgendwie konnte er die Ungeduld seiner Geschwister verstehen, war er doch selbst mindestens genauso hungrig wie sie.

Vollkommen verängstigt kauerte Celine, derweil in einer der vielen kleinen Gassen und hoffte, dass sie von niemandem entdeckt wurde. Seit ihrer Begegnung mit diesem völlig fremden Mann, war die junge Französin umso vorsichtiger geworden. Aus Angst, das er ihr auch noch ein weiteres Mal auflauern könnte, hatte sie sich kaum erlaubt etwas auszuruhen, so groß war die Furcht vor ihm, obgleich sie in der Dunkelheit nicht einmal sein Gesicht hatte erkennen können.

Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als sie von lauten Schreien und dem trappeln von Pferdehufen geweckt worden war. Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen hatte sie schließlich einige Zeit, das grausame Treiben, welches sich ihr auf den Straßen bot, betrachtet. Bevor sie sich nach einem hoffentlich sicheren Versteck umgesehen hatte.

Sie verstand nicht weshalb diese vielen unschuldigen Menschen einfach mitten auf der Straße, so kaltblütig getötet wurden. Sie hatten doch sicher niemandem etwas getan, oder täuschte sie sich etwa? Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, verkroch sich die Blondine in die dunkelste Ecke ihres Verstecks. Doch je weiter sie sich in die Dunkelheit zurück zog, umso ängstlicher wurde sie. Ihr war klar, dass sie hier nicht bleiben konnte, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass man sie früher oder später doch noch entdecken würde, denn dann würde man auch sie mit Sicherheit einfach so töten.

Also blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als so leise und vor allem unauffällig wie nur möglich von hier zu verschwinden, wenn sie vor hatte den nächsten Morgen noch zu erleben, und das wollte sie unbedingt. Weshalb sie auch all ihren Mut zusammen nahm und sich schließlich langsam aus ihrem Versteck wagte.

Amüsiert und mit besonders wachsamen Blick, schlich derweil Niklaus durch die Straßen. Nachdem er und seine beiden Geschwister sich, kaum dass sie gemeinsam das Gebäude verlassen hatten, voneinander getrennt und alle in verschiedene Richtungen aufgebrochen waren. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich unter den Menschenmassen nicht auf den ersten Blick aufgefallen wären, waren sie jeder für sich allein dagegen gleich viel weniger auffällig. Außerdem hatte er immer noch vor, die Stadt nach einer bestimmten Person zu durchkämen, weshalb er es sowieso vorgezogen hätte allein los zuziehen. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, sich während des ganzen Trubels um sich herum zusammen zu reißen. Der Geruch von noch warmen, frischen Blut, war einfach zu viel und ließ ihn einmal mehr spüren, wie der alles verzehrende Hunger in ihm, die Kontrolle über all seine Sinne übernahm.

Überall wo er hinsah wüteten Gewalt und Tod. Doch es gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut, dass nichts davon ihm auch nur das Geringste anhaben konnte. Weshalb er auch keine Probleme damit hatte, einen bewaffneten Kerl, welcher plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte, zu packen und diesen schließlich brutal zu Boden zu werfen. Natürlich konnte dessen Degen ihm selbst nicht das Geringste anhaben, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er es zuließ, dass dieser ihm seine Waffe hinterrücks in den Leib stoßen würde.

Ohne auch nur einen kleinen Moment zu zögern, schnappte er sich die Waffe seines noch immer am Boden liegenden Angreifers, und rammte diesem die scharfe Klinge seines eigenen Dolchs mitten in die Brust.

So schnell sie konnte versuchte Celine währenddessen die Stadt zu verlassen. Doch schon bald machten sich, der wenige Schlaf und ihr mäßiger Erfolg, beim stehlen und betteln wieder bemerkbar. Dennoch lief die junge Französin, als ob der leibhaftige Teufel hinter ihr her wäre und erlaubte sich kaum eine kurze Verschnaufpause, bis sie es endlich bis nach draußen vor die Stadtmauern geschafft haben würde. Wo sie vor hatte sich wenigstens bis zum Morgengrauen irgendwo zu verstecken.

Auch wenn ihre Angst während dieser doch recht riskanten Flucht, beinahe minütlich weiter zuwachsen begann, gab die Blondine ihre Hoffnung nicht auf, diese Nacht, so grausam sie auch sein mochte, noch irgendwie überleben zu können.

Es widerstrebte ihr zwar, ihre üblichen Abkürzungen durch die dunkleren Gassen wieder zu benutzen, seit ihr dieser völlig Fremde gefolgt war, aber sie riss sich zusammen, weil sie wusste das diese, auch wenn es eher unwahrscheinlich klang, sicherer waren als die anderen Straßen, wo sie Gefahr lief an jeder Stelle von jemandem getötet zu werden.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und auch vollkommen außer Atem hielt sie schließlich doch am Ende einer der kleinen Gassen an. Vorsichtig riskierte sie einen Blick, auf das Geschehen was sich ihr dort bot. Doch auch an dieser Ecke sah es nicht anders aus, als an allen anderen, an denen sie bis jetzt gerade noch so mit Glück soweit unbeschadet vorbei gekommen war.

Eilig ließ sie ihren Blick über das Geschehen schweifen, bevor sie auch schon die nächste Sicherheit versprechende enge Gasse anvisierte. Wenn sie schnell genug war, dann schaffte sie es vielleicht diese zu erreichen. Celine mobilisierte alle Kräfte, die ihr geschwächter Körper ihr noch zur Verfügung stellen konnte und lief so schnell ihre Beine sie noch tragen konnten los.

Ungeduldiger denn je, suchte Niklaus der weil die Stadt nach Katerina ab und ließ seinen Blick dabei, über jedes Dach, jedes Fenster egal ob geöffnet oder verschlossen und in jede noch so verwinkelte Gasse schweifen. Doch ohne Erfolg, es hatte wirklich den Anschein als ob die gerissene dunkelhaarige ihm auch dieses Mal nicht in eine seiner vielen Fallen gelaufen war.

Wütend tötete er den nächsten der dasselbe bei ihm versuchte, schleppte sein Opfer jedoch kurz darauf in die nächst gelegene dunkle Ecke, wo er dem verletzten auch so gleich seine scharfen Eckzähne in den Hals stieß. Da dieser ohnehin verblutet wäre, konnte er ihn genüsslich bis zum letzten Tropfen aussaugen.

Wieder gestärkt warf er sein endgültig totes Opfer auf den unebenen Boden der Gasse und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Kleidung, über seine vom Blut seines Opfers verschmierten Lippen, bevor er erneut wieder auf die Straße zurück trat und sich unter die fliehenden Stadtbewohner mischte.

Der Vampir wollte schon weiterlaufen und seine Suche fortsetzen, als er plötzlich eine energische Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Stirb du verdammte Protestantin...".

Wie erstarrt verharrte die junge Französin in ihrer Bewegung, weil sie im ersten Moment nicht glauben konnte, das auch sie soeben einer der vielen Degen durchbohrt hatte. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Kleidung mit dem warmen Blut aus ihrer Verletzung langsam aber sicher vollsog.

Fast wie in Zeitlupe blickte sie langsam an sich hinunter und presste sich ihre beiden Hände, so fest sie nur konnte gegen die schmerzende Wunde, während sie sich mühsam auf ihren schwachen Beinen an den Rand der Straße schleppte. Dort angekommen lehnte sie sich mit letzter Kraft gegen eine Hauswand, gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor ihr die eigenen Beine, wie zwei dünne Streichhölzer weg knickten.

Noch immer lagen ihre Hände auf ihrem schmerzenden Leib. So würde also ihr auch so schon ärmliches Leben nun enden.

Er wusste nicht weshalb er sich gerade, nach dieser Stimme umgedreht hatte, vielleicht weil er geglaubt hatte Katerinas Anwesenheit hinter sich gespürt zu haben. Doch stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf die junge Blondine, die sich gerade noch an den Straßenrand geschleppt hatte und nun langsam zu Boden gegangen war.

Eigentlich konnte ihm dieser Anblick egal sein, doch er erkannte die junge Frau auf den ersten Blick wieder. Es war dieselbe Person, der er nur wenige Tage zu vor gefolgt und die ihm quasi in letzter Sekunde wieder entwischt war.

Niklaus musterte ihr vom Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht. Ihr stark ausgeprägter Wille zu überleben, war ihm bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm und auch seinen Geschwistern noch von Nutzen sein. Augenblicklich umspielte ein gemeines Lächeln seine Lippen, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte und direkt auf sie zu lief.

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft sich noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Celine schloss ihre Augen. Je länger sie so da saß, mit dem Rücken an die Mauer gelehnt, umso schwerer viel es ihr noch weiter zu atmen. Tief in sich bereute sie es, dass sie diesen Fluchtversuch überhaupt gewagt hatte. Doch das war nicht mehr wichtig, jetzt wo ihr Leben so gut wie zu Ende war.

Den jungen Mann, der auf sie zu kam, bemerkte sie hingegen erst als sich dessen Schatten längst über sie gelegte hatte. Mühsam öffnete sie ein weiteres Mal ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Er schien ein paar Jahre älter als sie zu sein, aber er gefiel ihr trotzdem ausgesprochen gut. Allerdings fiel es der jungen Französin unsagbar schwer, ihre grau-blauen Augen lange genug aufzuhalten, um ihr gegenüber noch genauer betrachten zu können.

Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, ging der Urvampir auch dieses Mal vor der Blondine in die Knie. Nachdenklich erwiderte er ihren Blick, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihn ansah. Doch er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie noch wusste, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der sie verfolgt hatte. Aber vielleicht war es ihr auch egal, jetzt wo sie sowieso sterben würde.

Es dauerte dennoch nicht lange, bis sich ihre Augen fast wieder wie von selbst geschlossen hatten, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass sie nun an einen besseren Ort gegangen war. Denn soweit war es jedenfalls noch nicht ganz, das konnte er auch so noch deutlich genug spüren.

Nicht ganz so vorsichtig, wie jemand anderes es wahrscheinlich getan hätte, griff er nach ihren Armen und schleifte die junge Frau schließlich ein paar Meter weiter in eine der schmalen Gassen. Denn für das was er als nächstes mit ihr vor hatte, konnte er keine anderen Zuschauer gebrauchen.

Kaum am Ziel angekommen, ließ er die noch immer bewusstlose Blondine unsanft auf den Boden fallen, vergewisserte sich jedoch noch ein weiteres Mal ob ihnen auch wirklich niemand gefolgt war, bevor er schon etwas behutsamer wieder neben ihr in die Knie ging. Worauf er sie dann wieder nicht ganz so sanft näher zu sich zog und sich kurz danach selbst mit einem kräftigen Biss, in sein Handgelenk, eine seiner Venen öffnete.

„Trink das Liebes...", flüsterte er, während er ihr bereits sein Handgelenk gegen die Lippen geführt hatte.

Mit Hilfe der wirklich letzten Kraftreserven ihres immer schwächer werdenden Körpers riss Celine erneut ihre Augen auf, presste ihre Lippen jedoch nur zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Sie wollte nicht tun was er da soeben von ihr verlangte, schaffte es jedoch gleichzeitig auch nicht mehr noch um Hilfe zu schreien. Nicht das ihr noch jemand aus dieser Situation geholfen hätte.

Doch egal wie sehr sich die junge Französin auch wehrte und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, so schwächer wurde sie dabei, gab schließlich auf und tat was er von ihr wollte.

Geduldig wartete Klaus, bis die Blondine genug von seinem Blut getrunken hatte und brach ihr, kaum dass er seinen Arm zurückgezogen hatte, ohne zu zögern das Genick. Es knackte kurz aber deutlich hörbar.

Langsam ließ er ihren nun mehr leblosen Körper wieder zu Boden sinken, stand auf und nahm ihre Leiche, statt sie einfach liegen zu lassen auf seine Arme, um sich mit ihr zurückzuziehen.


	2. You're looking for him seriously?

_**Chapter 1 **_–_** you're looking for him, seriously?**_

Mit besonders wachsamen Blick betrat die junge Französin die alte Bar, welche vom Stil her an die frühen zwanziger Jahre erinnerte. Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon auf der Suche nach ihm war, hatte sie nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, ihm eines Tages wieder gegenüber stehen zu können. Sie hatte nie begriffen warum er und seine beiden Geschwister, quasi über Nacht die Stadt verlassen hatten, ohne sich wenigstens von ihr zu verabschieden.

Seit jenem Tag verging für die Blondine kaum ein Moment, an dem sie nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Doch wie sollte sie auch, war er doch der erste Mann in ihrem Leben, bei welchem sie sich besonders nach dem plötzlichen Tod ihrer Eltern, nicht nur sehr wohl und geborgen, sondern auch so richtig geliebt gefühlt hatte.

Suchend schaute sie sich schließlich erneut in den Räumlichkeiten um, auch wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wer oder vielmehr was sie hier erwarten würde. Das einzige, was sie dagegen definitiv wusste war, dass sie in dieser alten Bar, jemanden finden würde, der aus erster Hand wusste wo sich Niklaus Mikaelson derzeit aufhielt und ihr somit vielleicht den alles entscheidenden Tipp geben konnte, der sie letztendlich wieder mit ihrem Liebsten vereinen würde.

Aber so sehr Celine sich auch umschaute, außer ein paar ahnungslosen Menschen, konnte sie niemand anderes entdecken. Außer ihr selbst befand sich kein anderes übernatürliches Wesen in der Nähe, das spürte sie jedenfalls genau. Also beschloss sie einfach abzuwarten und suchte sich deshalb einen etwas ruhigeren Platz, am anderen Ende des Tresens aus edlem Mahagoni, von wo aus sie insbesondere den Eingang der Bar immer im Blick behalten konnte.

„Was kann ich ihnen bringen...?", fragte der Barkeeper, kaum dass sie es sich auf einem der, mit dunkelroten Leder bezogenen Barhockern, bequem gemacht hatte.

„Den ältesten Scotch, den sie haben...", antwortete sie, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken und schenkte, dem wohl kaum älter als neunundzwanzig Jahre alten Mann ihr schönstes Lächeln.

Er sah nicht nur umwerfend aus, sondern verströmte zu dem einen besonders appetitlichen Duft, dem sie nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Doch die Blondine riss sich zusammen, immerhin war sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier her gekommen.

Nachdenklich hob sie ihre Hand und umschloss damit den alt aussehenden Anhänger, welchen sie an einer Kette immer um ihren Hals trug, während sie erneut ihren Blick auf den Eingang richtete. Dieser schützte sie nicht nur tagsüber vor den heimtückischen Sonnenstrahlen, sondern gab ihr auch immer wieder aufs Neue das Gefühl, das irgendwann alles wieder gut werden würde. Er gab ihr einfach die Hoffnung und auch die Kraft nicht so schnell aufzugeben. Obwohl es so gesehen auch nicht verwunderlich war, wie wichtig ihr dieses antike Schmuckstück war, immerhin war er so ziemlich das letzte Erinnerungsstück was sie besaß und er erinnerte sie an Niklaus. Die Person die ihn ihr auch geschenkt hatte.

„Ihr Drink...", sagte der Barkeeper und schob ihr dabei ein halbvolles Glas mit ein paar Eiswürfeln und dem von ihr gewünschten Scotch zu.

Wieder lächelte sie ihn kokett an und nahm dabei ihre Hand von ihrem Anhänger, richtete ihren Blick jedoch sofort wieder in Richtung Tür, durch die soeben eine dunkelhaarige Frau gekommen war.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich nie daran gewöhnen, plötzlich nach über fünfhundert Jahren wieder ein Mensch zu sein, ein anfälliges und vor allem verletzliches etwas. Daran war nur dieses Miststück von Elena schuld, schon bei dem kleinsten Gedanken an sie verspürte Katherine Pierce den Wunsch, ihrer Doppelgängerin den Hals umzudrehen. Hab ein schönes menschliches Leben Katherine, hatte sie gesagt kurz nachdem sie ihr das Heilmittel verabreicht hatte. Die junge Frau schnaubte verächtlich, diese konnte wirklich von Glück sagen, dass sie immer noch ein Vampir war und somit um einiges stärker als sie.

Nur das war der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie, kaum dass sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, auf schnellstem Weg die Stadt verlassen hatte. Allerdings nicht ohne sich zuvor noch an Damon's Rücklagen zu bedienen, denn so mittellos wie sie derzeit war, hätte sie es sonst wohl niemals aus eigener Kraft bis hier her geschafft. Außerdem ging sie davon aus, das es ihm, bei der Menge an Geldscheinen, welche er wohl bemerkt in der Kommode zusammen mit seinen Unterhosen aufbewahrte, sowieso nicht sofort aufgefallen wäre, wenn davon nun der ein oder andere Schein fehlte. Viel mehr sah die dunkelhaarige es so, dass er ihr diesen Gefallen sowieso schuldig gewesen war. Denn immerhin war es seine kleine Freundin gewesen, welche sie erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Suchend schaute sie sich um und entdeckte schließlich die Blondine, am anderen Ende des aufwendig verzierten Holztresens. Das an den ganzen Gerüchten um sie wohl auch etwas Wahres dran sein musste, war ihr jedoch schon geraume Zeit bewusst und doch hatte Katherine nie den Wunsch verspürt, sich auf ein Treffen mit der Person einzulassen, die doch tatsächlich freiwillig auf der Suche war, und zwar ausgerechnet nach Klaus.

Schon allein beim kleinsten Gedanken an seinen Namen, spürte die gebürtige Bulgarin, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper legte. Auch wenn es derzeit ganz danach aussah, das er endlich damit aufgehört hatte sie zu verflogen, jagte ihr sein Name noch immer einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie musste wirklich verrückt sein, sich um diese Zeit hier mit einem übernatürlichen Wesen zu treffen. Doch schließlich war sie auch nicht zum Spaß hergekommen, sondern hatte vor Blondie ein einmaliges Angebot zu machen. Also straffte sie ihre Schultern und stolzierte mit erhobenem Haupt auf diese zu.

„Celine...?", fragte sie trotzdem prüfend, bevor sie sich endgültig neben der Blondine nieder ließ.

Interessiert hatte sie die dunkelhaarige Schönheit am Eingang eine Zeit lang betrachtet, wobei es ihr natürlich nicht entging, dass auch sie auf der Suche nach jemandem war. Aber wie auch der Rest der anwesenden, war auch sie kein übernatürliches Wesen.

Also dauerte es auch nicht besonders lange, bis Celine schließlich den Blick von ihr nahm und ihn stattdessen wieder auf ihren Drink richtete.

Erst als diese sie jedoch plötzlich ansprach, richtete die Blondine doch etwas überrascht ihren Blick erneut auf die andere, ebenfalls noch relativ junge Frau.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie mit einer anderen Frau telefoniert und dieses Treffen vereinbart hatte. Jedoch nicht das ihr gegenüber ein einfacher Mensch sein würde. Hatte man sie etwa nur in einen Hinterhalt locken wollen?

Misstrauisch geworden, beäugte sie die dunkelhaarige Frau einen kurzen Moment, nickte jedoch vorsichtig, bevor sie schließlich nach ihrem Glas griff und ihr mit einer leichten Geste ein Zeichen gab, ihr an einen der noch etwas abgelegeneren Tische, welche rings um die eigentliche Bar verteilt waren, zu folgen damit sie sich dort noch ungestörter unterhalten konnten.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte die Blondine auf sie, wie jemand schüchternes, ängstliches und vor allem wie jemand, den man leicht manipulieren konnte. Nicht das sie während ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, aber Katherine war sich fast etwas zu sicher, dass sie die kleine trotzdem mit Leichtigkeit um ihren noch immer perfekt manikürten kleinen Finger wickeln konnte.

Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln, wandte sie sich an den Barkeeper, und bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Drink, bevor sie Blondie an einen der Tische folgte.

„Du suchst also wirklich nach Klaus...ernsthaft?", fragte sie kurz nachdem sie sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte.

Noch immer klang es für ihre Ohren einfach zu unrealistisch, das es wirklich jemand gab, der seine Zeit mit der Suche nach Klaus verschwendete.

Celine erwartete nicht das ihr gegenüber den Grund für ihr Handeln verstand, nickte jedoch wenn auch etwas schweigsam, da sie sich noch immer nicht vorstellen konnte, wie ein Mensch ihr bitte bei ihrer Suche nützlich sein könnte.

„Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ausrechnet ein Mensch, wie du es bist, mir bei meiner Suche helfen könnte...", sprach sie schließlich doch genau das aus, was sie über die junge Frau ihr gegenüber dachte.

Natürlich war Katherine bewusst auf welch dünnem Eis sie sich da gerade bewegte, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich scheute, der Blondine ihren Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer dir gerade gegenüber sitzt...?", fragte sie mindestens genauso herablassend und warf ihrem gegenüber einen weiteren prüfenden Blick zu.

Genau in dem Moment, kam der Barkeeper persönlich an ihren Tisch und brachte der dunkelhaarigen, den von ihr bestellten Drink. Diese wartete jedoch bis er sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, und tauchte daraufhin ihren Finger leicht in das Glas, mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, bevor sie diesen schließlich langsam in ihren Mund steckte. Sie liebte den Geschmack von einem guten Glas Bourbon, daran hatte sich auch nach all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon lebte, nichts verändert.

Nein, offensichtlich wusste Blondie wirklich nicht, wen sie da gerade vor sich hatte. Gespielt beleidigt verdrehte sie ihre Augen, nach über fünfhundert Jahren als Vampir, hatte sie wirklich erwartet das ihr gegenüber trotz allem wusste wer sie war.

„Ist es nicht seltsam, dass wir uns noch nie zu vor begegnet sind und ich aber trotzdem deinen Namen kenne und auch so ziemlich alles über dich weiß, während du dagegen nicht einmal weißt wer ich bin?", stellte sie direkt die nächste Frage, allerdings ohne darauf eine Antwort vom ihrem gegenüber zu erwarten.

„Katherine Pierce, aber eigentlich heiße ich Katerina..." fügte sie noch hinzu und trank einen großzügigen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Celine, die dunkelhaarige Frau an. Sie war also die Person, von der ihr Nik's älterer Bruder Elijah vor so langer Zeit erzählt hatte.

Es war zwar schon einige Jahrhunderte her, doch die junge Französin erinnerte sich noch genau daran, so als ob es gerade erst gestern gewesen wäre, als sie natürlich nur zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Niklaus und dessen Bruder mitbekommen hatte. Ein Name war ihr, von dem was sie gehört hatte, dabei noch am besten im Gedächtnis geblieben. Katerina.

Das Gehörte beschäftigte die junge Frau sogar so sehr, dass sie eines Abends das Gespräch mit Elijah suchte. Sie musste einfach wissen, was es mit der anderen Frau, die Niklaus offenbar zu suchen schien, auf sich hatte, auch wenn es ihr eigentlich nicht zustand mehr darüber zu erfahren.

„Ich weiß es steht mir nicht zu, aber warum will Niklaus unbedingt diese Katerina finden Elijah...?", fragte sie ihn, als an besagtem Abend schließlich nur noch sie beide übrig waren.

Neugierig aber auch irgendwie etwas schüchtern und vorsichtig sah Celine ihn an. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, verriet ihr dabei nicht im Geringsten wie er darüber dachte.

„Woher weißt du von Katerina...?", fragte er sie ohne dabei auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

Langsam ließ Celine sich auf dem Fenstersims nieder und starrte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen Elijah nach dieser mysteriösen Frau zu fragen, aber sie musste einfach wissen warum sich Nik so sehr für sie interessierte.

„Ich hörte zufällig wie ihr über sie gesprochen habt...", sagte sie und warf ihm erneut einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ihr gegenüber schien trotzdem zu zögern.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, vor der jungen Französin darüber zu sprechen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er ihr die wahre Geschichte über Katerina und seinen jüngeren Halbbruder erzählen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch schließlich dafür, ihr die meisten der wirklich wahren Details zu verschweigen und ihr stattdessen das zu erzählen, was er und sein Bruder sich vor langer Zeit ausgedacht hatten.

„Niklaus ist schon seit einigen Jahrhunderten auf der Suche nach ihr...", begann er und ließ die Blondine dabei dennoch nicht aus den Augen.

Celine hingegen wagte es kaum noch zu atmen und spürte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, während sie gespannt an seinen Lippen hing und ihn dabei für keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„In vielen Kulturen, gibt es Überlieferungen über einen Fluch, der uns Vampire zu Dienern der Nacht und unsere Feinde die Werwölfe zu Sklaven des Mondes macht. Aber es gibt einen Weg, diesen zu brechen...", fuhr er fort und hoffte dabei, das sie ihm folgen konnte.

Auch wenn sie nicht ganz verstand, was dieser allgegenwärtige Fluch mit Niklaus und dieser anderen Frau zu tun haben sollte, wartete die junge Französin mehr oder weniger geduldig um ihr gegenüber ausreden zu lassen.

„Niklaus...hat vor diesen Fluch zu brechen und somit den Werwölfen zuvor zu kommen, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, werden wir nicht mehr länger nur Diener der Nacht sein, sondern können uns auch bei Tag ohne Hilfsmittel wieder frei bewegen...", schloss Elijah schließlich seinen Bericht über den Fluch, während Celine dabei noch immer ehrfürchtig an seinen Lippen hing.

„Aber was hat dieser Fluch mit Katerina zu tun?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Lass es mich einfach so formulieren, er brauchte sie um den Fluch brechen zu können. Doch sie ist bei ihm in Ungnade gefallen...", beantwortete er ihre Frage, jedenfalls für ihn war das Thema damit erledigt.

Er hatte ihr ohnehin schon viel zu viel darüber erzählt, worüber sein Bruder sicher nicht gerade erfreut sein würde, sollte er irgendwie von diesem Gespräch erfahren.

Celine spürte, dass er ihr nicht mehr über den Fluch und auch nicht über diese mysteriöse Frau verraten würde, egal wie viele Fragen sie ihm noch dazu stellen würde. Schweigsam richtete sie ihren Blick wieder nach draußen in die Dunkelheit und versuchte das soeben Gehörte zu verarbeiten, in dem sie dabei ihre schlanken Beine näher an ihren Körper zog.

Amüsiert beobachtete Katherine die Reaktion der Blondine, dann hatte sie also doch schon von ihr gehört.

„Das kann nicht sein...", brachte die junge Französin nur mit Mühe ungläubig hervor.

Wie gesagt es kam ihr zwar so vor, als ob es erst gestern gewesen war, das Elijah und sie darüber gesprochen hatten, aber in Wirklichkeit waren seit dem mehrere Jahrhunderte vergangen, was bedeutete, das die Person vor ihr auch mindestens so alt sein müsste.

„Aber du bist doch ein Mensch wie konntest du...", begann sie, kam jedoch nicht dazu ihre Frage zu beenden, da ihr die dunkelhaarige bereits ins Wort gefallen war.

„Wie ich trotzdem so lange überleben konnte...?", beendete diese ihre Frage.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte...aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier, denn eigentlich hatte ich vor dir einen Vorschlag zu machen", fügte sie noch hinzu, während sie nach ihrem Glas griff und sich schließlich einen großen Schluck daraus genehmigte.

Einen Vorschlag? Von einem Deal war bei ihrem Telefonat nicht die Rede gewesen. Misstrauisch schaute Celine ihr gegenüber an, was wenn dieses Treffen doch eine Falle war und ihre dunkelhaarige Verabredung nur so tat als ob sie irgendwelche Hinweise für sie hatte.

„Was für einen Vorschlag?", fragte sie und verschränkte dabei ihre Arme.

Mit einem leichten grinsen stellte Katherine ihr Glas wieder vor sich ab und warf dabei der jungen Französin einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie konnte ihr deutlich ansehen wie misstrauisch sie war.

„Ich verrate dir wo du die Urfamilie finden kannst...", begann sie, bevor sie schließlich eine kurze Pause einlegte, um ihrem gegenüber zu verdeutlichen, dass sie mit dieser kostbaren Information natürlich nicht umsonst herausrücken würde.

„Wenn du mir als kleine Gegenleistung dafür ein paar Tropfen von deinem Blut spendierst...", fügte sie schließlich hinzu.

Es wäre keine große Sache für sie gewesen, die dunkelhaarige wieder in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, ganz im Gegenteil doch die Blondine wusste nicht warum, aber sie blieb trotzdem misstrauisch. Was wenn es wirklich nichts weiter als eine Falle war?

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und mich nicht nur täuschen willst...?", fragte sie und zog dabei eine ihrer beiden Augenbrauen leicht nach oben.

Langsam aber sicher genervt von den vielen Fragen, verdrehte die gebürtige Bulgarin ihre dunklen Augen. Wahrscheinlich würde es doch schwerer werden, mit Blondie ins Geschäft zu kommen, als sie bisher gedacht hatte.

„Hör zu...ich bin inzwischen lange genug vor Klaus auf der Flucht gewesen, um zu wissen wo sich seine Geschwister und er befinden. Wenn ich dich nur täuschen wollen würde, hätte ich mich sicher nicht auf ein Treffen mit dir eingelassen", antwortete sie und warf der jungen Französin einen genervten Blick zu. Was sollte sie bitte noch sagen, damit diese ihr endlich glaubte?

Eigentlich klang das, was sie da sagte, schon irgendwie als ob sie wüsste wovon sie da sprach. Doch Celine wollte kein allzu großes Risiko eingehen, für Hinweise, die sich unter Umständen doch nur wieder als falsch herausstellen konnten. Während der vergangenen Jahrhunderte, hatte sie die ganze Welt gesehen und nahezu jede noch so kleine Ecke davon nach ihrem Schöpfer abgesucht, vergeblich. Immer wieder hatte sie seine Spur aus den Augen verloren.

„Dann hör du mir jetzt mal zu, ich habe so gut wie jeden noch so kleinen Fleck auf diesem Planeten nach ihm abgesucht, ohne Erfolg. Woher soll ich also bitte wissen, ob du mir die Wahrheit sagst oder nicht...?", fragte sie wieder und schaute ihr gegenüber dabei misstrauisch und zugleich etwas amüsiert an.

Katherine warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, und dafür war sie hier her nach New York gekommen, um sich mit einer alles in Frage stellenden Blondine in einer Bar irgendwo in Brooklyn zu treffen.

„Gut wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann solltest du dein Glück wohl besser nicht in New Orleans versuchen und lieber woanders deine Zeit mit suchen verschwenden", seufzte die dunkelhaarige, bevor sie gierig auch noch den letzten Rest ihres Drinks hinunterstürzte. Anscheinend musste sie sich wohl doch nach jemand anderem umsehen, wenn sie nicht bis zum Ende ihres so schon armseligen Lebens ein Mensch bleiben wollte.

„Warte...New Orleans sagtest du...?", fragte Celine, als sie sah das ihr gegenüber jeden Moment aufstehen und die Bar verlassen wollte. Vielleicht sagte sie ja doch die Wahrheit und wusste wo sich Niklaus und seine Geschwister aufhielten.

„Ja...ich sagte New Orleans...", wiederholte Katherine, während sich erneut ein leichtes grinsen auf ihre Lippen legte.

Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung signalisierte sie dem Barkeeper, dass sie noch etwas trinken wollten. Denn auch Celine hatte inzwischen ihr Glas geleert.

„Aber ich sollte dich warnen, Klaus hat den Fluch gebrochen...", fügte sie noch immer grinsend hinzu.

„Den Fluch der Vampire zu Dienern der Nacht macht?", fragte Celine und sah Katherine dabei hoffnungsvoll an.

Doch diese lachte nur hell auf und schüttelte dabei nur ihren Kopf.

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Die einzige Person die mit einem Fluch belegt war, war er selbst. Klaus war schon immer zur Hälfte ein Vampir und ein Werwolf. Allerdings schlummerte der Teil in ihm, der ihn zu einem Werwolf machte. Doch jetzt wo er den Fluch brechen konnte, ist er nun beides. Ein Hybrid, eine gefährliche Bestie...", klärte diese sie schließlich auf.

„Natürlich wusste ich davon, dann hat er es also geschafft...?", log die Blondine und war dabei bemüht, sich nicht noch einmal anmerken zu lassen, wie überrascht sie über diese Neuigkeiten war.

Noch immer musste die dunkelhaarige über die herrlich erfrischende Unwissenheit der jungen Französin lächeln.

„Also haben wir nun einen Deal oder nicht?", fragte sie schließlich und tat dabei so als ob ihr, die Notlüge ihres gegenüber nicht im Geringsten aufgefallen war.


	3. Welcome to Bourbon Street

_**Chapter 2 **_–**_ Welcome to Bourbon Street_**

Nachdem ihre beiden Brüder nun schon beinahe den ganzen Sommer in New Orleans verbracht hatten, war auch Rebekah ihnen nun, wenn auch nicht unbedingt freiwillig nach Louisiana gefolgt.

Nachdenklich packte sie schließlich ihre restlichen Sachen aus. Manchmal war es wirklich verrückt wie das Leben so spielte. Damals vor einhundert Jahren war es ihr mindestens genauso schwer gefallen, vor ihrem Vampirjäger von Vater zu fliehen und der Stadt im Süden für immer oder zumindest für eine sehr lange Zeit den Rücken zu zukehren. Jetzt jedoch wieder zurück zu sein, nach so langer Zeit, fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig an. Aber schließlich hatte es der Blondine ja auch freigestanden, ihren Brüdern zu folgen oder weiterhin allein in Mystic Falls zubleiben.

Doch sie hatte sich für die eigene Familie entschieden, weil sie insgeheim noch nach wie vor hoffte, das sie, nun wo sie und ihre beiden Geschwister vor nichts und niemandem mehr fliehen mussten, vielleicht nach all den Jahrhunderten endlich doch noch wieder eine richtige Familie werden würden. Allerdings war es auch nicht nur die Hoffnung gewesen, die sie zu diesem Umzug bewegt hatte, sondern auch die Neugier. Die Blondine traute ihrem älteren Halbbruder zwar eine Menge zu, das er jedoch ein guter Vater werden könnte, bezweifelte sie trotzdem vehement. Sicher, sie konnten alle etwas Glück und wahrscheinlich auch ein kleines Wunder gebrauchen, wenn die Familie nach allem was passiert war, nun so langsam wieder etwas mehr zusammenwachsen sollte. Aber ihr Bruder war stur wie eh und je, und das einzige was ihn wirklich interessierte war, wie er die Stadt wieder unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte.

Vorsichtig zog sie ein gerahmtes Foto aus einem der Kartons und betrachtete es mit einem leichten seufzen. Die Aufnahme war gerade mal wenige Wochen alt und zeigte Matt gemeinsam mit ihr, in Paris direkt vor dem Louvre.

Sie wusste noch genau, wie erstaunt sie darüber gewesen war, wie bereitwillig einer der anderen zahlreichen Touristen sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, ein paar Fotos von ihnen zu machen, und das ohne, dass sie ihn erst dafür manipulieren musste. Das heißt eigentlich hatte sie das sogar vorgehabt, jedenfalls bis Matt sie davon überzeugt hatte, das man auch einfach jemanden nett darum bitten konnte.

Die Blondine musste lächeln, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen hatte sie den ganzen Sommer genauso verbracht, als ob sie eine ganz normale junge Frau gewesen wäre. Insgeheim hatte sie sogar gehofft, dass ihr Sommer mit Matt nie enden würde. Genauso wie sie sich gewünscht hatte, das aus ihnen vielleicht doch noch mehr als nur Freunde werden würde. Da Matt nach ihrer gemeinsamen Rückkehr nach Mystic Falls, jedoch immer noch nur mit ihr einfach befreundet sein wollte, hatte auch Rebekah einsehen müssen, das sie sich wohl nicht so bald noch näher kommen würden. Was jedoch auch nicht automatisch bedeutete, dass sie jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr für ihn empfand. Zwar war sie ihren Geschwistern in den Süden gefolgt, doch den Kontakt zu ihm wollte sie trotzdem aufrechterhalten.

Das Foto jedenfalls sollte jedoch einen ganz besonderen Ehrenplatz, in ihrem neuen Zuhause erhalten. Also stellte sie es auf die kleine Kommode direkt neben ihrem Bett und schnappte sich ihre schwarze Lieblingsjacke aus edlem Kunstleder. Auch wenn der Sommer hier in Louisiana noch nicht ganz vorbei war, so wurden die Abende dennoch langsam immer kühler und sie war noch mit ihrem Bruder Elijah verabredet.

Zur gleichen Zeit spazierte Celine mit wachsamem Blick, durch die nächtlichen Straßen des French Quarter. Seit ihrem letzten Besuch hier, vor einigen Jahrzehnten, hatte sich besonders in diesem Viertel von New Orleans kaum etwas verändert. Abgesehen vom Tourismus und einigen anderen Kleinigkeiten, war fast alles noch so wie sie es in Erinnerung behalten hatte, wobei die zum Teil noch gut erhaltenen alten Gebäude sie teilweise sogar an ihre Heimat erinnerten.

Hier würde sie ihn also finden, sofern die Informationen von Katherine oder besser gesagt der berühmt berüchtigten Katerina auch der Wahrheit entsprachen. So ganz hatte die Blondine ihr dann allerdings doch nicht über den Weg getraut, auch wenn sie deren Deal dennoch zugestimmt hatte. Jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag erneut treffen würden, erst dann, so hatte sie es der dunkelhaarigen versprochen, würde sie ihr etwas von ihrem Blut geben. In der Bar direkt vor den ganzen Leuten war es ihr ohnehin dann doch etwas zu riskant gewesen. Auch wenn nur wenige Menschen anwesend gewesen waren, so hatte die junge Französin von Anfang an nicht vorgehabt ein solch hohes Risiko einzugehen. Sie war nicht dumm und ließ sich schon gar nicht von einem armseligen Menschen so einfach aufs Kreuz legen.

Weshalb sie auch kaum, dass sich ihre Wege wieder getrennt hatten, eilig ihre Sachen geschnappt und schließlich die Stadt wieder verlassen hatte. Angst hatte sie jedoch dabei keineswegs. Immerhin war sie um einiges stärker, als die dunkelhaarige Schönheit, jedenfalls bis diese einen anderen Vampir fand, der bereit war sie erneut zu verwandeln. Doch darum ging es Celine gerade nicht, sie wollte nur wissen ob es stimmte, dass sie Klaus hier in New Orleans finden würde.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie ihren Blick weiter durch die nächtlichen Gassen des French Quarter streifen. Die Blondine erwartete nicht, dass er oder jemand anderes aus seiner Familie ihr gleich jetzt sofort, nur wenige Stunden nach ihrer Ankunft in der Stadt, direkt über den Weg laufen würden. Sie hoffte auf irgendein Zeichen, das er überhaupt noch in der Nähe und nicht wie so oft bereits weitergezogen war. Doch bis auf eine Reihe anderer Vampire, die sich nicht gerade diskret zu verhalten schienen, fiel ihr nichts besonders auffälliges auf. Frustriert und auch etwas ärgerlich auf sich selbst, betrat sie schließlich die ihr am nächsten gelegene Bar.

Schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch vor einigen Jahren, war sie hier gewesen und auch jetzt hatte sich zu ihrer Freude, nicht sonderlich viel am Aussehen der Räumlichkeiten verändert. Die Bar war immer noch so, wie sie diese in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Die einzige Veränderung die ihr hingegen auf den ersten Blick auffiel, war die junge Blondine hinter der Bar, welche die Bestellungen der Gäste aufnahm und die Drinks aus schenkte.

Celine beobachtete sie einen Moment, wie wohl bei jedem anderen Mensch, roch auch das Blut der Barkeeperin mehr als nur verführerisch. Erst jetzt bemerkte die junge Französin wie ausgehungert sie eigentlich war. Was jedoch eher daran lag, das sie sich seit ihrer überstürzten Abreise, wie schon so oft kaum eine kurze Pause gegönnt hatte. Zum einen getrieben durch die Angst, die mögliche Spur ihres Liebsten wieder verlieren zu können und zum anderen um nicht mal eine Sekunde ihres Vorsprungs zu verschenken.

Noch immer verfolgten ihre grau-blauen Augen jede noch so kleine Bewegung der jungen Frau. Obwohl sie noch einige Schritte von dem, aus Walnuss gefertigten dunklen Holztresen entfernt war, konnte sie deutlich den regelmäßigen Herzschlag der Barfrau vernehmen.

Sofort verspürte Celine das Verlangen der jungen Frau ihre scharfen Reißzähne in den Hals zuschlagen. Ihr Blut würde ihr sicher mindestens genauso gut schmecken, wie es sie mit seinem süßlichen Duft gerade zu anlockte. Doch die Blondine riss sich zusammen, schließlich war sie nicht hier her gekommen, um sich das Blut der Barkeeperin schmecken zulassen, sondern weil sie nach der langen Reise von New York hier her, einen Drink gut gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie vor sich einen Plan zu machen, bevor sie schließlich erneut aufbrechen und das Viertel weiter durchkämen würde.

Diesen Gedanken zur Kontrolle immer noch in ihrem hübschen Kopf, stöckelte sie schließlich langsam in Richtung Theke, wobei die Absätze ihrer Schuhe, bei jedem Schritt auf dem alten Holzboden, ein doch recht deutliches Geräusch verursachten.

„Was kann ich dir bringen...?", fragte die blonde Barfrau, kaum das Celine es sich auf einem der Plätze an der Bar bequem gemacht hatte.

Immer noch fiel es ihr mehr als schwer, deren Herzschlag auszublenden. Jetzt wo sie direkt vor ihr stand, hatte die junge Französin sogar das Gefühl, nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen zu können, so laut und deutlich wie nur dieses eine Geräusch in ihrem Kopf dröhnte.

„Den ältesten Scotch den ihr auf Lager habt...", antwortete sie schließlich und versuchte sich dabei auf die leuchtend grünen Augen der jungen Frau zu konzentrieren.

Diese hingegen starrte sie für einen kurzen Moment überrascht an, bevor sie Celine ihren Rücken zu drehte, um den von ihr gewünschten Drink für sie zu zubereiten.

Celine jedoch beachtete den doch recht überraschten Ausdruck, auf dem makellosen Gesicht ihres gegenüber nicht weiter. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten, wie verwundert die Barkeeperin über ihren doch recht ausgefallenen Geschmack sein musste. Natürlich war ein schönes Glas Scotch nicht das einzige was ihr schmeckte, immerhin war ein gutes Glas Wein aus ihrer Heimat Frankreich oder auch ein fruchtiger Cocktail nicht zu verachten. Doch in Situationen wie diesen, wo der alles verschlingende Hunger sie besonders zu quälen schien, konnte ein Drink nie stark genug für die Blondine sein.

„Du siehst ganz schön müde aus...", riss die Feststellung der Barfrau, sie da wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Du bist mir hier noch nie aufgefallen...du bist nicht von hier oder?", fügte sie noch hinzu und stellte das halbvolle Glas, Celine direkt gegenüber auf die Theke.

Die junge Französin griff behutsam danach und lächelte nur bestätigend. Eigentlich war es ihr überhaupt nicht recht, das ihr gegenüber, sie anscheinend versuchte in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch sie ließ sich trotzdem darauf ein, um die Kontrolle über die Gier nach Blut, welche immer noch in ihr tobte, nicht doch noch plötzlich zu verlieren.

„Das stimmt, ich komme gerade erst aus New York...", sagte sie schließlich immer noch lächelnd.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, in der Barkeeperin sogar eine Person gefunden zu haben, mit der sie sich nett unterhalten konnte.

„Du kommst aus New York...?", wiederholte diese erstaunt, obwohl sie sich eigentlich schon gedacht hatte, dass die junge Frau mit dem außergewöhnlichen Geschmack nur eine Touristin sein konnte.

„Dann hast du wirklich eine ganz schöne Strecke hinter dich gebracht...", stellte sie schon fast bewundernd fest.

„Warst du schon mal hier in New Orleans...?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihr gegenüber damit auch noch etwas weiter aus der Reserve locken konnte.

„Ja...um ehrlich zu sein, war ich bereits vor ein paar Jahren schon mal hier, aber diese Stadt und besonders dieses Viertel hier, faszinieren mich einfach immer wieder aufs Neue", gestand die junge Französin ihr.

„Ich bin übrigens Celine..." fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Ein schöner Name, dann kann ich also daraus schließen, dass deine Familie ursprünglich aus Frankreich kommt...", lachte ihr gegenüber.

Sie war wirklich klug, das musste Celine ihr lassen. Zwar hatte sie in all den Jahrhunderten, schon eine Menge Menschen und auch andere übernatürliche Wesen kennengelernt, doch so schnell wie diese Barfrau, hatten nur wenige davon ihre Herkunft herausgefunden.

Doch bevor die junge Französin schließlich dazu kam, ihr gegenüber darauf anzusprechen, fuhr diese auch bereits fort.

„Ich heiße Camille, aber du kannst mich auch einfach Cami nennen...", sagte sie, nachdem sie den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck der Touristin bemerkt hatte.

Wieder musste Celine lächeln, Camille schien wirklich schwer in Ordnung zu sein.

Nervös versenkte Elijah derweil seine Hände, in den Hosentaschen seines schwarzen Anzugs und richtete dabei seinen Blick beinahe starr, in Richtung Eingang der Bar, in welcher seine jüngere Schwester Rebekah und er mit der für ihre Verhältnisse noch relativ jungen Hexe Sophie Deveraux verabredet waren.

Rebekah war erst seit wenigen Tagen wieder in der Stadt, und der Urvampir rechnete trotzdem fest mit ihrer Unterstützung, was die Angelegenheit mit ihrem gemeinsamen Halbbruder und der schwangeren Hayley, welche dessen Kind in sich trug, betraf. Bis jetzt war die Blondine jedoch noch nicht aufgetaucht. Entschuldigend warf er der dunkelhaarigen neben sich einen Blick zu. Normalerweise zählte Pünktlichkeit zu den Eigenschaften, welche das jüngste Mitglied der Urfamilie ausmachten. Weshalb es ihr auch überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah sich so zu verspäten. Elijah war sich sicher, das irgendetwas Wichtiges seine Schwester aufgehalten haben musste, und sie mit Sicherheit jeden Moment herein gerauscht kommen würde.

Dennoch etwas angespannt richtete er seinen Blick erneut auf die Tür, denn er hatte nicht unbedingt vor, es sich mit der Hexe zu verscherzen. Nicht zuletzt weil diese ihm bereits deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben hatte, das ihr Bündnis an gewisse Regeln gebunden war.

Die Minuten vergingen und von Rebekah war noch immer nichts zu sehen, allerdings entging dem Urvampir die andere Blondine natürlich nicht, welche so eben die Bar betreten hatte. Er erkannte sie auf den ersten Blick. Celine D'Aubigne.

Seit dem Blutbad waren nun mehr gut zwei Tage vergangen, in denen seine jüngere Schwester Rebekah und er selbst, Niklaus kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Normalerweise waren sie es gewohnt, das dieser oft für einige Zeit einfach so verschwand und erst dann wieder auftauchte, wenn ihm danach war. Doch dieses Mal war es anders und der ältere der drei Geschwister vermutete, dass es etwas mit der geheimnisvollen jungen Frau zu tun haben musste, welche dieser bei seiner Rückkehr mit in ihren Unterschlupf gebracht hatte. Fast hatte es sogar den Anschein, als ob sein Bruder sich sehr intensiv mit der Kleinen beschäftigen würde. Für all das musste es einen bestimmten Grund geben, dem war sich Elijah sicher.

So geduldig wie immer, hatte er es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht, während Rebekah am weit geöffneten Fenster stand und dabei den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

„Was könnte so wichtig sein, das Nik es uns unbedingt sofort mitteilen muss...", fragte sie und drehte sich in seine Richtung. An dem leichten Unterton in ihrer Stimme, konnte er deutlich hören wie ärgerlich sie darüber war, das sie gezwungen war einfach abzuwarten.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht Rebekah...", entgegnete er ruhig, ohne dabei jedoch von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

Er konnte verstehen, wie sauer sie war, doch er wusste auch, wie wütend sein temperamentvoller Bruder werden konnte, falls sich ihm jemand widersetzte.

„Er wird sicher bald hier sein...", fügte er noch hinzu und richtete seinen Blick auf die Blondine am Fenster, welche ihm jedoch bereits wieder ihren Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„Hoffentlich hast du recht...", antwortete sie ohne dabei jedoch ihren Blick von der langsam untergehenden Sonne zu nehmen. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr länger warten, schließlich war sie genau in diesem Moment mit einem überaus hübschen jungen Mann verabredet. Auch wenn sie sich erst vor wenigen Stunden kennengelernt hatten, wollte sie diesen nur ungern warten lassen.

Genau in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Niklaus betrat den Raum. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er plötzlich mitten im Raum stehen blieb und seine beiden Geschwister triumphierend anblickte.

„Elijah...Rebekah...", begann er während sein Blick dabei zwischen ihren Gesichtern hin und her wanderte.

„Ich würde euch gern jemanden vorstellen...", fuhr er fort, während er sich immer noch lächelnd wieder in Richtung Tür drehte.

„Komm ruhig etwas näher Liebes...", forderte er die junge Französin, welche etwas unsicher im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war auf.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, löste sich ihre schmale Gestalt vom Rahmen, an den sie sich soeben noch etwas vorsichtig gelehnt hatte und betrat schließlich ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas langsam den Raum.

Ihre langen blonden Haare bewegten sich dabei durch den warmen Sommerwind, welcher durch das geöffnete Fenster herein wehte, und leuchteten dabei mit den reich verzierten Applikationen auf ihrem dunkelblauen Kleid um die Wette.

Noch immer lächelnd streckte Klaus seine Hand nach ihr aus und legte diese, kaum dass die Blondine neben ihm stand, um ihre Taille, bevor er sie schließlich nur umso näher an seinen gutgebauten Körper zog.

Inzwischen hatte Elijah sein Buch beiseitegelegt, sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und richtete seinen Blick erneut kurz in Rebekahs Richtung, welche sich genauso wie er ihrem Bruder und dessen neuester Errungenschaft zugewandt hatte. Er konnte nur zu deutlich an ihrem Blick erkennen wie ärgerlich sie darüber war, das ihr Bruder anscheinend genau jetzt wohl nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihnen sein kleines Spielzeug vorzustellen. Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern musterte die Blondine an seiner Seite nur abfällig. Diese jedoch hatte ihren Kopf an die Schulter des Urvampirs gelegt.

„Wann können wir endlich nach draußen gehen...?", wisperte sie ihm leise und zugleich auch ungeduldig zu. Sie war hungrig und er hatte ihr versprochen, dass es nicht lange dauernd würde, bis sie gemeinsam bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach draußen gehen würden, damit sie endlich etwas zu sich nehmen konnte.

„Gedulde dich noch einen Moment Liebes, wir sollten noch warten bis es auch wirklich dunkel genug geworden ist...", erwiderte er und schaute für einen Moment sanft auf sie herab.

„Außerdem möchte ich dir zuvor noch unbedingt meine Geschwister vorstellen", fügte er noch hinzu.

Währenddessen machte Elijah ein paar Schritte auf seinen Bruder und die junge Blondine zu.

„Celine...das sind mein Bruder Elijah und meine Schwester Rebekah.", fuhr dieser jedoch ungehindert fort.

Immer noch hungrig warf die Französin einen Blick auf die beiden Personen, die sie bisher allerdings kaum beachtet hatte. Es war ihr egal was die beiden Geschwister ihres Liebsten von ihr dachten und auch ob sie sie akzeptieren würden, solange wie sie dafür in seiner Nähe sein konnte.

„Celine gehört von nun an zu unserer Familie...", verkündete Klaus seinen Geschwistern, was ihm vor allem von seiner jüngeren Schwester einen nicht gerade erfreuten Blick einbrachte.

Elijah hingegen trat noch näher an die junge Frau an der Seite seines Bruders heran.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen Celine...", sagte er und warf dabei einen Blick in ihre wunderschönen grau-blauen Augen.

„Elijah...".

Erst jetzt nahm er seine jüngere Schwester, die soeben die Bar betreten hatte, war.

„Entschuldige das ich zu spät bin, aber ich...", begann sie mit einer plausiblen Erklärung für ihr zu spät kommen.

„Schon gut Rebekah, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen...", entgegnete er so ruhig wie immer, ließ die Blondine an der Bar dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Es musste schon eine Ewigkeit her sein, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Genau genommen war es das letzte Mal gewesen, nachdem sein Bruder seinen Spaß an ihr verloren hatte.

Doch warum war sie in die Stadt gekommen?

Der Urvampir beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, bevor sein Bruder davon erfahren würde. Unbeachtet dessen ließ er Rebekah stehen und eilte hinüber an die Bar, wo Celine sich immer noch sehr angeregt mit der Barkeeperin unterhielt.

Ungläubig und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, sah Rebekah ihrem Bruder nach, als er ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei eilte. Natürlich war es ihr nicht entgangen, wie er die junge Frau an der Bar angestarrt hatte. Doch sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, jedenfalls bis auch sie diese plötzlich erkannt hatte.

Celine, eines der vielen abgelegten Spielzeuge ihres Bruders. Misstrauisch und zugleich interessiert beobachtete die Blondine, wie sich Elijah auf den freien Platz neben ihr sinken ließ und diese auch noch schon fast überschwänglich begrüßte. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm gefolgt und hätte die Angelegenheit auf ihre Weise geklärt, aber sie wusste natürlich genau, dass es Elijah überhaupt nicht recht war, wenn sie sich so einfach einmischen würde. Also gesellte sie sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig, hinüber zu Sophie, welche damit beschäftigt war Gemüse für ihr berühmtes Gumbo zu schneiden.

„Welch Überraschung Celine, es muss eine Ewigkeit her sein, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben...".

Nicht minder überrascht drehte die Blondine sich zu der Person, die soeben auf den freien Platz neben ihr geglitten war, um. Noch vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten hatte sie sich noch ziemlich angeregt mit Camille, der Barkeeperin unterhalten, bis jetzt, wo sie diese ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme angesprochen hatte.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich augenblicklich auf ihre Lippen, als sie Elijah neben sich erblickte. Nach genauso einem Zeichen hatte sie die ganze Zeit über gesucht.

„Elijah...", brachte sie schließlich immer noch überrascht hervor.

Wenn Elijah noch in der Gegend war, konnte sein Bruder doch eigentlich nicht allzu weit entfernt sein, oder?


	4. The Transformation

_**Chapter 3 – The Transformation**_

Mit der bewusstlosen Blondine auf seinen Armen, schritt der Urvampir, etwas abseits des ganzen Geschehens, durch eine der dunklen Gassen. Nachdem er der ziemlich schwer verletzten jungen Frau, erst sein Blut gegeben und ihr danach eigenhändig das Genick gebrochen hatte, war er nun mehr auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Versteck, wo er in Ruhe abwarten würde, bis die Blondine wieder zu sich kam.

Niklaus wusste, dass es bis dahin nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Über die Jahrhunderte hatte er bereits einige Menschen in seines Gleichen verwandelt, meistens aus verschiedenen Gründen, oft jedoch weil er jemanden für irgendwelche Drecksarbeiten benötigt hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf die junge Französin in seinen Armen, auch für sie hatte er schon jetzt besondere Pläne. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, die Kleine war wirklich wie geschaffen für das, was er mit ihr vorhatte.

Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, während er sich wieder darauf konzentrierte, ein passendes Plätzchen zu finden, da er vorhatte, soweit es möglich war in der Nähe zu bleiben. Bis zum Sonnenaufgang blieb ihnen zwar noch etwas Zeit, genauso wie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die junge Blondine das Blut eines Menschen zu sich genommen haben musste, aber er hielt es auch irgendwie für eine Verschwendung, bei dem ganzen Blutvergießen, die Chance nicht sofort zu zugreifen.

Plötzlich tauchten, direkt vor ihnen, ein paar Gestalten auf. Es war eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus drei Protestanten. Auch diese hatten sich dazu entschlossen, die Stadt, noch vor Tagesanbruch zu verlassen.

Je näher er ihnen kam, umso deutlicher konnte er spüren, wie verängstigt sie waren. Normalerweise genoss er es, wenn die Menschen, bereits beim bloßen Klang seines Namens, oder durch seine Anwesenheit, vor ihm erzitterten, doch in diesem Moment beachtete er sie kaum.

Zwar konnte er noch immer, dass dröhnende Geräusch, welches die Herzen, jedes einzelnen von ihnen verursachten, nur allzu deutlich vernehmen, schaffte es jedoch trotzdem, dem Drang, jedem von ihnen, eigenhändig die Kehle aus dem Leib zu reißen, irgendwie zu widerstehen.

Stattdessen senkte er nur leicht seinen Blick, nachdem er ihre mitleidigen Blicke der Blondine, auf seinen Armen, gegenüber registriert hatte. Und deren schlaffer Körper, leblos und mit Blut durchtränkter Kleidung, bekleidet, gegen seinen eigenen Körper gelehnt war.

Er wusste, dass es für sie so aussehen musste, als ob die junge Frau, auf seinem Arm, es nicht geschafft hatte, und im Prinzip hatten sie ja auch ganz Recht mit ihrer Vermutung. Doch was sie dagegen nicht wussten war, dass die Ärmste schon sehr bald wieder zu neuem Leben erwachen würde.

Dennoch schüttelte der Urvampir nur bestätigend seinen Kopf, bevor er mit der jungen Französin, an ihnen vorbei, in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal nach ihnen umzusehen, bog er schließlich um die nächste Häuserecke und überließ die kleine Gruppe ihrem Schicksal, wobei er ihre neugierigen Blicke in seinem Nacken spüren konnte.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis er endlich einen geeigneten Platz, etwas weiter abseits, des grausamen Massakers fand. Langsam ließ er sich mit der Blondine, am Mauerwerk entlang, auf den Boden sinken. Hier würde sie mit Sicherheit, niemand so schnell entdecken.

Behutsam strich Niklaus, der Blondine, eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem makellosen Gesicht. Obwohl ihre Augen noch immer fest verschlossen waren, konnte er seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden.

Nachdenklich strich er vorsichtig über eine ihrer blassen Wangen. Noch immer konnte er nicht genau sagen, was ihn so, abgesehen von ihrem besonders stark ausgeprägten Überlebenswillen, an der Kleinen fasziniert hatte.

Mehr oder weniger geduldig, verharrte er ansonsten starr, mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer hinter sich gelehnt.

Celine hatte das Gefühl, nicht wie erwartet, nach ihrem Tod, in den Himmel sondern direkt in die Hölle gekommen zu sein. Ihr ganzer Kopf schmerzte und vor allem ihr Nacken, tat ihr höllisch weh. Doch das war noch längst nicht alles, denn das spürte sie genau.

Erschrocken riss sie ihre grau-blauen Augen auf und rang nach Luft, bevor sie vorsichtig versuchte, sich ihren noch immer ziemlich heftig schmerzenden Nacken zu reiben. Dabei fiel ihr zunächst auf, dass sich die Geräusche um sie herum, zu verändern schienen und sie diese noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, so klar und deutlich, wie jetzt gerade in diesem Moment, hatte wahrnehmen können. Was zur Hölle passierte nur mit ihr?

Aber auch ihre restlichen Sinne hatten sich verändert. Vollkommen verwirrt, musste die junge Französin feststellen, dass sich außer ihrem Gehör, auch ihr Geruchssinn um ein vielfaches verbessert hatte.

Überall um sie herum, schwebte der unverkennbare Geruch von Blut in der Luft und auch die vielen verschiedenen Geräusche um sie herum, schienen mit jeder Minute lauter zu werden.

Das war zu viel für die Blondine. Hastig versuchte sie auf ihre Beine zu kommen, egal was da gerade auch mit ihr vorzugehen schien, sie musste unbedingt von hier verschwinden und das am besten so schnell wie möglich.

Leicht amüsiert, beobachtete der Vampir, wie die Blondine versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Es war doch immer wieder ein ganz besonders amüsanter Anblick, eine neue Kreatur der Nacht, auf die Welt kommen zu sehen.

Erst als er bemerkte, dass sie vor hatte zu verschwinden, griff er ein und packte Celine bei ihren zierlichen Schultern, sodass er sie bestimmt weiter am Boden halten konnte.

Nicht wirklich sanft, drehte er die Französin zu sich, was jedoch alles andere als leicht war, so wie diese in blinder Panik und voller Unbehagen um sich schlug.

So panisch wie sie war, bemerkte die Blondine zuerst nicht, dass sie nicht alleine war, sondern erst, als die Person sie nicht gerade sanft festhielt und sie schließlich dazu zwang ihn anzusehen. Wie so oft wusste sie sofort, dass sie es nicht mit einer anderen Frau zu tun haben musste.

Ihre Augen hatten sich längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, als ihr Blick auf seinen traf und ihr klar wurde, dass es ihr unmöglich war sich noch weiter dagegen zu wehren.

„Schon gut Liebes...", flüsterte er bestimmt und leise zu gleich, den eigenen Blick dabei starr auf die Augen der Französin gerichtet.

„Hier bist du in Sicherheit...bleib einfach hier, und warte auf mich...", fuhr er fort und ließ sie auch weiterhin nicht aus den Augen.

Wie hypnotisiert erwiderte die Blondine seinen Blick, solange bis er ihn von ihr nahm.

Langsam ließ er ihre Schultern los und richtete sich wieder auf, bevor er sich schließlich umdrehte und verschwand. Zurück blieb eine noch immer ängstliche junge Frau.

Noch immer völlig verwirrt, verkroch Celine sich in die dunkelste Ecke, der kleinen Gasse, welche direkt neben ihr zu enden schien. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen die Mauer hinter sich und zog ihre Beine so nah wie möglich an sich heran.

Auch wenn sie immer noch keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was gerade mit ihr passierte, oder wie sie überhaupt hier her gekommen war, spürte sie dennoch, dass sie an diesem Ort sicher war.

Die Blondine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen und mit geschlossenen Augen versucht hatte, die immer unerträglicher werdenden Geräusche, einfach zu ignorieren. Doch so sehr sie es auch immer wieder versuchte, umso weniger wollte es ihr gelingen.

Währenddessen hatte der Urvampir, sich erneut unter die fliehenden Menschen gemischt und mit nahezu ritterlichem Charme, einer jungen brünetten Frau, angeboten ihr, bei ihrer Flucht zur Seite zu stehen.

Naiv wie die dunkelhaarige war, glaubte sie ihm jedes seiner Worte und folgte ihm schließlich, bis zu der kleinen Gasse, an dessen Ende, er die verwirrte Blondine zurück gelassen hatte.

„Du wirst tun, was ich von dir verlange...", flüsterte er leise und fixierte ihren Blick mit seinen blau-grün schimmernden Augen.

Sie war wie geschaffen für das was er mit ihr vorhatte, weshalb es ihm auch keineswegs leid tat, dass gleich ihr letztes Stündchen geschlagen hatte.

„Du wirst auch nicht um Hilfe schreien...", fuhr er fort und zerrte sie danach bis zum Ende der schmalen Gasse.

Celine wagte kaum noch zu atmen, als sie die näher kommenden Schritte bemerkte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort noch weiter in die Dunkelheit zurückgezogen, da dies allerdings nicht mehr möglich war, konnte sie nur hoffen nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Nachdem er, mit der dunkelhaarigen an seiner Seite zurückkehrt war, schaute Niklaus sich nach der Blondine um und fand sie schließlich, zusammen gekauert, in einer Ecke, am Boden sitzend.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seinen Blick wieder auf die brünette neben sich richtete, und diese schließlich nachdenklich betrachtete. Für den Bruchteil von genau einer Sekunde, sah es sogar ganz danach aus, als ob er seine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken würde, in dem er seine Hände auf ihre Wangen legte, aber dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zur Seite, brach der Vampir, seinem Opfer das Genick, so wie er es nur wenige Stunden zu vor mit der, ihn nun mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrenden Blondine getan hatte.

Diese konnte im ersten Moment nicht glauben, dass sie soeben Zeuge eines kaltblütigen Mords geworden war. Ängstlich beobachtete Celine, wie der nur wenige Jahre ältere Mann, der nun toten dunkelhaarigen seine Zähne in den Hals schlug. Überfordert schloss sie ihre Augen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sein nächstes Opfer werden würde.

Derweil gruben sich die messerscharfen Reißzähne, des Vampirs immer tiefer in das Fleisch seines Opfers, bis er das Blut der dunkelhaarigen schmecken konnte. Genau dann ließ er von ihr ab und warf sie zu Boden, sodass sie genau neben der Blondine landete.

„Trink...", forderte er sie auf und wischte sich dabei, dass noch frische Blut von seinen Lippen.

Celine zuckte leicht zusammen, als der leblose Körper der jungen Frau, direkt neben ihr landete. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie soeben gesehen hatte.

Abermals riss sie ihre blau-grauen Augen weit auf und sah ihn an, bevor ihr Blick schließlich langsam zu der toten brünetten glitt, deren Blut, nur so aus der Bisswunde an deren Hals strömte.

Es war wirklich widerlich, doch je länger ihr Blick auf der Wunde lag, umso mehr verbreitete sich tief in ihr ein Verlangen, was sie so bisher noch nie verspürt hatte und es wurde mit jedem Tropfen Blut schlimmer und schlimmer.

Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, musste jedoch früher oder später doch, diesem unheimlich starken Verlangen nachgeben.

Blitzschnell griff sie nach dem toten Körper und schlug ihre spitzen Eckzähne in die noch immer frische Wunde.

Amüsiert ging Niklaus neben der Blondine in die Knie und beobachtet, wie diese gierig das Blut zu sich nahm. Darauf hatte er nur gewartet, endlich war ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen.

Es war vollkommen verrückt, doch mit jedem weiterem Schluck Blut, den sie zu sich nahm, fühlte Celine sich stärker, als sie es je in ihrem noch jungem Leben gewesen war. Der metallische Geschmack in ihrem Mund, war zu Anfang zwar noch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es gefiel ihr, wenn auch aus einem für sie noch unerklärlichem Grund, sodass es ihr unmöglich war, damit aufzuhören. Erst als sie jeden noch so winzigen Tropfen in sich aufgenommen hatte, ließ sie von der bereits toten ab.

„Es wird Zeit, wir sollten von hier verschwinden...", mit diesen Worten griff Klaus nach ihrer Hand, und zog die Blondine wieder auf ihre Beine.

In kürze würde die Sonne aufgehen und der Vampir wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, das die Französin, mit deren tödlichen Strahlen in Berührung kam. Also zog er sie ohne sie dabei zu Wort kommen zu lassen, hinter sich her, fort aus der kleinen Gasse.

Fragend hatte sie ihn angesehen, als er sie auf ihre Beine zog, folgte ihm jedoch, wenn auch noch etwas unbeholfen. Sie wusste, dass sie wohl keine andere Wahl hatte. Dennoch stellte sie auch keine Fragen, als er sie von einer kleinen Gasse in die nächste zerrte.

Umso erstaunter war sie jedoch, als er sie schließlich zu einer der Öffnungen oberhalb der Steinbrüche geführt hatte.

Zielsicher hatte der Vampir, die Gänge der Steinbrüche unterhalb der Stadt angesteuert. Von dort aus würden sie ungesehen und auch geschützt vor der aufgehenden Morgensonne, sicher das Gebäude, in dem sich seine beiden Geschwister und er niedergelassen hatten, erreichen.

„Wir müssen hier entlang...", sagte er, bevor er sie erneut hinter sich her, hinunter in den kalten Stollen zog.


End file.
